


未亡人（KK）

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	未亡人（KK）

未亡人（KK）—1end—

 

＃注意避雷  
＃算小妈？  
＃对不起这又是个万字车的前情提要不是车  
＃它既然是辆车的前情提要那么我们就不要在乎它的情节了  
＃年下小狼狗X未亡人设定  
＃我怎么废话那么多

 

 

堂本光一在很早之前就听过堂本刚的名号，也曾经远远的见过他。作为声名赫赫的堂本组会长堂本吉的夫人，外界对于这个并不怎么在公开场合露面的堂本刚充满了各种各样的猜测。

 

当然这些猜测里大多充满了恶意和明确的性暗示，毕竟曾经同时间能包养好几个漂亮女明星的堂本吉在跟堂本刚登记结婚之后就像突然收了性子一样，再也没有过跟无关的人员有过任何的暧昧关系。有人说堂本刚能一直留在堂本吉身边，是因为他够本事把堂本吉拴在床上，也有人说堂本刚的身体比女人还好抱，偶尔露面的时候看起来天真纯洁，在床上的时候比妓女还放荡……各种各样的猜测不仅存在于其他帮派，连堂本组的人在私底下的时候喝醉酒了也会面带调笑的探讨这个话题，聊聊他们英明神武的会长大人是如何被这位看起来不显山不漏水的堂本刚收服的，一群大男人聚在一起讲着话明显就带上了颜色，低声调笑着偷偷摸摸调侃会长夫夫床笫之事的人并不在少数。堂本刚同堂本吉结婚的时候才刚刚大学毕业，他并不会插手帮派内部的事情，顶多就是在帮派举行聚会的时候陪同堂本吉一起参加。堂本组里只有叫的上名号的人才同他见过面，大部分人对于她的印象也就只是乖巧的穿着和服站在堂本吉的身侧陪同他喝酒，暗色和服里露出来的白皙脖颈的确很诱人。

 

像一朵漂亮的菟丝花，要攀附着别人才能向上生长。

 

所以也不怪大家言谈之间对他带了点蔑视，在实力为上的堂本组当中，既不能为会长诞育后代也不能帮助会长管理堂本组的堂本刚在大部分的成员眼里，不过是个漂亮的属于会长的小玩意儿而已。只是谁都知道会长很疼他，自从有个若头因为喝醉酒调戏他而被堂本吉当中折断左手之后，再没人敢当面表示任何的不尊敬。

 

堂本吉比他大了有快20岁，只是常年锻炼显得年轻，两个人并肩而立的时候也算般配。堂本刚长了张漂亮的圆脸，穿着和服敛着眉眼露出笑意的时候的确有勾着男人注意力的本事，因此组里的人也并没有对两个人当初结婚觉得奇怪。而随着堂本吉迈入到五十大关，大家的注意力也就纷纷转向了未来的继承人。

 

有传闻说堂本吉在外有私生子，也有人说他在外面收养了好几个孩子打算从中选择选择一个培养为继承人。组里有人心里打着小算盘，但却不敢表露出来，堂本吉手段一向雷厉风行，敢在他面前提出异议的人都躺在棺材里了。

 

可是现在躺在棺材里的人是堂本吉。

 

谁也没想到身体一向看起来还算健康，前段时间还带着堂本刚一起去国外旅行的堂本吉会突发心脏病而亡，甚至并未给大家任何的准备时间，送到医院的当场就已经被宣布死亡。

 

大家虽然对于下一代的事情有所关注，但也都默认堂本吉还能在位一二十年，并且他一定已经为后世做好了打算，因此总能顺利的过渡到二代。而现在的情况是堂本刚是个不能生育的男人，两个人并没有婚生子也没有收养的孩子，在大家还没接受堂本吉的死讯的时候，就已经对于下一任的继承人感到疑惑了。

 

堂本光一就是在堂本吉去世的当天来到堂本刚面前的。

 

传闻里的事情半真半假，但是堂本吉的确在外面培养了几个孩子，是作为他的死士而培养的。堂本光一是其中之一，他从小无亲无故在孤儿院长大，10岁那年被堂本吉偶然挑中，就开始了他漫长的痛苦训练。他称呼堂本吉为会长先生而并非父亲，被从孤儿院带出来之后堂本吉也并未给予他一丝一毫的温柔，而是立刻把他丢给了自己的心腹培养。要被训练成死士最重要的因素有二，一是忠心二是不怕死。于是堂本光一一开始的训练非常简单，就是不断的提高他对于疼痛的忍耐程度——一开始是拳脚，再后来就是木棍，鞭子甚至于匕首。除了能吃饱饭之外，这日子比他在孤儿院过的还要差，但是堂本光一却从未抱有任何怨言。

 

他从孤儿院出来的时候已经10岁了，他很清楚，如果自己一直留在孤儿院等待他的会是什么样的一种生活——没有人会收养已经10岁的孩子，于是他会一直呆在孤儿院里，拿着国家的补助金念到高中毕业，然后被扫地出门去找一份勉强能糊口的工作，只能跟同样没什么未来的女人混在一起，要是不幸生下小孩了也只能把他丢给孤儿院养。从他两岁有记忆起，他就看过无数这样子的人生了。堂本光一不肯认这样的命，但他知道这个社会不会给他这样的人出人头地的机会，而他在被堂本吉带出孤儿院的时候对方明确的跟他说，光一，我可以给你钱和地位，只要你足够忠心。

 

一开始学会怎么去忍耐痛苦的教育实行了两年，突然有一天就被终止了。堂本光一记得那个时候堂本吉来看他，似乎心情非常的不错，连看向他的目光里都有了温度，甚至在问询他的学业和学习进度之外还多聊了两句。

 

“光一你要是通过考核的话，以后就也要叫他父亲了。”

 

那个时候堂本吉才有了培养他这几个选中的小孩成为他继承人的心思，因为他和堂本刚结了婚就注定他不会再有自己的亲生小孩，而他需要一个非常合格的继承人。

 

堂本光一永远都记得在他12岁的那个夏天傍晚，在落日余晖之下一贯看起来冷峻的堂本吉面带笑意，拍着他的肩膀跟他说，这些孩子里我最看重的就是你，日后要是我不在了，你要替我保护他。

 

彼时堂本光一还不能理解这些话里的意思，他只知道那天晚上的时候是有人来开车接堂本吉的。他就是那时候第一次见到堂本刚，对方的头发剪得很短看起来很清爽，与以往堂本吉来的时候坐的那种看起来很高级的黑色轿车不同，那个时候的堂本刚开了一辆明黄色的小跑车，下车之后先是粘乎乎的抱怨说这里好难找，他就看见平时多一个字都不愿意说的堂本吉立刻揽住对方的腰笑眯眯说都怪他，应该要在大路上接他才对。堂本光一也和堂本刚说了话，看起来不比他大太多的男孩子笑眯眯的摸了摸他的脑袋，从口袋里掏出了一颗糖给他。堂本吉站在一边没有说什么，但是堂本光一就是觉得对方是不高兴堂本刚冲着自己笑的。

 

那颗糖堂本光一一直都没有吃，他把它压在自己的枕头底下，直到那颗糖变得粘乎乎的完全没办法再保存下来，他就把糖纸洗干净压在枕头底下。

 

但是他有记忆以来难得能得到的零星善意。

 

随着堂本光一长大他所接受的训练就越来越严苛，但随之而来的就是堂本吉对于他越发的满意，开始教给他一些事情要他处理。作为堂本吉培养的死士以及备选的下一任继承人，堂本光一并不能在堂本组当中公开露面，他所处理的也都是一些不能为人所知的事情。

 

但堂本光一非常忠心，即便有一次被对方抓住囚禁起来，不论是注射毒品还是严刑拷打，他都没吐露一个字。那时候被注射了大量的毒品差点死掉的时候跟后来强制性戒赌的时候，堂本光一神情恍惚之下想到的是堂本刚的那个笑容。他其实不知道自己究竟是想要效忠堂本吉，还是对于堂本刚有些小心思。在堂本光一长大之后他有见过堂本刚几次，男人过了25岁之后就蓄起了过肩的长发，大多之后都在脑后挽一个啾啾。他的眉眼开始变得成熟，眼睛里的干净却从来没消失过，即便呆在黑社会帮派当中看起来也完全不会被沾染到一丝黑色。

 

所以堂本光一很理解堂本吉对于堂本刚的宠爱，越是身处在黑暗之中，就对于光明有难以言喻的渴望。

 

堂本光一青春期的第一次春梦，主角就是堂本刚。

 

比他年长十岁的男人被他压在床铺上扒光了衣服，他的性器埋在他湿热的后穴里大力的抽插着，那双干净清澈的眼睛里倒映着他的脸布满了欲望，白皙的双腿在他身上纠察，黑色长发散落在白色的床铺之上，整个人都沾染上了他的气味，甜腻的声音将堂本光一包裹。堂本光一发了疯似的操他，一直到把精液全部射进堂本刚的身体里。

 

这种情景在其后经常出现在他的梦里，他18岁之后也被人带着去什么风月场所，他觉得那些臣服于他身下的人谁也比不上堂本刚。他去抱别人的时候，脑海里想象着的都是堂本刚被他操的样子。但他心里也清楚这只能是自己一个龌龊的想法，堂本吉对于堂本刚有着极强的占有欲，平日里别人多看两眼他都要不高兴的。

 

他只能不断的提高自己的能力，不断的去办堂本吉交给他的事情，想用自己的真心换得离堂本吉更近一些——那也就意味着他可以离堂本刚更近一些。

 

堂本光一偶尔会被允许进入堂本宅，但是需要偷偷摸摸的来偷偷摸摸的走，这也就方便了他听壁脚。更何况堂本宅里常住的主人只有堂本吉和堂本刚，堂本吉并不避讳什么，于是他也就能够在某天偷偷的看到堂本刚被堂本吉压在宅院里人造的温泉里操干。

 

堂本刚的皮肤比他想象的还要白皙光洁，被人压着啪跪在木质的台阶上高高的抬起屁股吞吃着巨大的性器，发出的呻吟声既痛苦又甜腻。他的长发披散着落在身上，身体都泛着红色，看起来可口极了。

 

跟平日里见到的温顺端庄的太太模样截然不同，让堂本光一好几晚都没睡好觉。

 

但他从没想过有一天堂本吉会死，男孩子总会不由自主的崇拜一个出现在他生活当中的强者，而堂本吉就是这种人，对于堂本光一来说，堂本吉是一个坚韧的一切尽在掌握的没有任何死角的男人。强者从不在于他没有软肋，堂本吉这样明晃晃的告诉所有人堂本刚就是他的软肋，但他却能把堂本刚护在自己的羽翼下，不让他受到任何的伤害。

 

在得知堂本吉的死讯之时，堂本光一双目无神的躺在自己的床上盯着房间里的天花板，然后在心里坚定了念头，他要像堂本吉那样保护堂本刚。

 

堂本吉死得突然，根本就还没有确认自己的继承人是谁，也自然谈不上有跟堂本光一交代过什么后事。但是堂本光一替他办过很多事情，也因为自己的小心思而掌握了堂本吉手上一些并不在组织当中的产业的情况，甚至在两年前开始负责经营堂本吉一个非常赚钱的酒吧。他今年22岁了，他很清楚的明白，如果他不能在继承人之争当中拔得头筹，他一辈子都不会有接近堂本刚的机会。所以他给自己留了后手，那原本是为了提防着堂本吉最后没有选择他，现在却成为了他进入堂本组的借口。

 

堂本吉的死讯对于堂本刚来说是晴天霹雳，那晚他们两个人早早的就上床睡了觉，临睡前堂本吉还在跟他说第2天要一起去看早樱。堂本吉过了45岁之后身体不如过去健康，堂本刚事无巨细的照顾他，一日三餐都得自己经手才能放心。他其实在惧怕着有一天堂本吉先离开了，他就没有家了。

 

他对于堂本吉的感情其实很难说得清是爱情还是依恋，堂本刚从小和自己的母亲相依为命，遇见堂本吉那年他才20岁，在经济系念大学二年级。堂本刚其实本来是想去念绘画之类的，但是艺术类的学科学费非常昂贵，他不想再给家里添负担。在便利店打工的时候他遇见了来买关东煮的堂本吉，他本来以为这只是一个普通的上班族大叔，只是对方待自己和堂本刚也就有了亲近的心思，一开始的时候他从来没有想过会和这个比自己大了18岁的男人有什么感情上的联系。但是相处的久了，堂本吉待他太好了，堂本刚有时候想，如果自己的亲生父亲陪在自己身边恐怕也不会有堂本吉宠他。对方会开车送他上学，值夜班的时候来店里陪他聊天，带他去游乐园带他吃好吃的，在有小混混来店里寻衅滋事的时候替他出头。

 

他也是那时候才知道堂本吉的真实身份的，那两个小混混砸了店里的一个货架，堂本吉把他护在身后出手揍了其中一个人，随即就有两三个西装革履的男人从外面进来，本来还趾高气扬的小混混立刻跌坐在地上。

 

他才知道堂本吉是堂本组的会长。

 

但这并不会改变堂本刚对他一贯的印象，他知道黑社会是什么，也清楚黑社会的会长是什么样的角色。可是当比他高了一头多的堂本吉伸手将从小因为没有父亲而受尽欺负的他保护在身后的时候，就注定了他不会拒绝堂本吉。

 

两个人交往之后堂本吉就替他换了专业，让他去念自己喜欢的美术，他和他母亲换了更好的房子。但是堂本吉并没有不让他去打工，依旧在他值夜班的时候端着一碗关东煮陪他聊天。堂本刚本来就是个很容易心软的人，他享受着对方对他的宠爱，即便心里清楚这其实并不算是恋人之间的爱，也依旧在大学毕业之后和堂本吉结了婚。

 

他母亲在他结婚后没多久就去世了，托堂本吉的福，堂本刚有了一个属于自己的家。

 

两个人的婚姻生活向来是平淡且温馨的，堂本刚有一间自己的画室，从不用去操心经营的问题，他喜欢给堂本吉制作一日三餐，喜欢被他拥在怀里一起看日落，也喜欢每天睡着的时候能听到耳边的呼吸声。

 

那是家的安定感。

 

所以他从来没有觉得这不是爱情有什么可遗憾的，反而愧疚于自己不能回报给堂本吉同样的爱，所以只能极尽所能的对他好。

 

他不是没想过堂本吉会走在他前面，虽然堂本吉跟他说过他在外面培养的有继承人的备选人，还说他走后一定会找人保护堂本刚，是堂本刚自己打定了主意，如果堂本吉离开，他不会再留在堂本组里。

 

有堂本吉在，这里才是他的家。

 

半夜他被急促的呼吸声惊醒的时候，堂本刚的大脑是一片空白的，他只能依靠下意识的反应给堂本吉找了药，然后喊组里的医生过来，做了急救措施之后又本人开车带着他跟堂本吉一起去医院里。所以他也是唯一一个亲身经历的堂本吉的生命一点点消逝的人，他坐在堂本吉身边握着他的手，眼看着自己的丈夫躺在床上挣扎，却不能帮上半点忙。

 

堂本吉离开得非常突然，但是没有留下只言片语给他，葬礼有组里的人筹备，堂本刚则一直把自己反锁在房间里。

 

他的家没了。

 

堂本吉的葬礼办得很隆重，堂本刚穿着一身纯黑色的和服挽起他的头发跪坐在礼堂之上，低着头向每一个来悼念的客人鞠躬。他并不太认识这些人，他不喜欢交际，堂本吉就一直任由他窝在家里，只出席每次组里的活动。

 

堂本刚心里很清楚，从今日起他在堂本组的位置就会很尴尬，从礼法上说，因为堂本吉没有定下继承人，他作为未亡人现在是唯一一个能够决定继承人是谁的人。但他从不插手组里的经营，顶多算是了解其中的一些事情，在整个组里根本毫无地位可言，又有谁会真心实意的听他的呢？

 

但是心底的悲痛让他无暇去思考更多的事情，至少在葬礼结束前，他不想分心去给任何其他的事情。

 

堂本光一就是这个时候出现的。

 

一身黑色的得体西装，大步流星的从门外迈进来，在堂本刚的面前跪坐下来。

 

“太太，请您节哀。”

 

堂本刚的眼睛因为长时间的哭泣而红肿着，他根本无从辨别面前的人都是谁，所以干脆根本就不去看这些人。但是当他依旧鞠躬致礼的时候，面前的人却并没有起身离开。

 

“跟您自我介绍一下，我是堂本光一，是组长指定的继承人。”

 

堂本刚听到这个有些熟悉的名字，猛的抬起头来。他记得堂本吉有跟他提起过堂本光一，他也在光一还小的时候跟他见过一次。记忆里已经变得模糊的那张很漂亮的小孩子的脸，此刻已经棱角分明的长成了少年模样，眉眼凌厉。

 

“光一……？”

 

“太太还记得我就再好不过了，组长以前一直交代我要在他离开后好好保护您，请您务必要相信我。”

 

这是堂本吉能够做出来的事情，从身体状态变得不好之后，他就一直担心着自己的撒手人寰会毁了堂本刚的生活。

 

堂本刚眨了眨眼睛又流了几滴眼泪，看着面前冷峻的少年又想起了那个时候说要给自己一个家的堂本吉。

 

于是他点了点头。

 

“好。”

 

堂本刚这一点头立刻引起了身边人的不满，因为这个点头会意味着他承认了堂本光一继承人的身份，而对于这个不知道从哪里冒出来的臭小子，其他人当然是不愿意承认他的身份的。虽然每个高层作为组里的成员都会有自己的产业，但是堂本组的支柱产业一直都牢牢的握在堂本吉手里，只有成为那个名正言顺的下一任组长，才能得到那些东西。

 

此刻被一个外人捷足先登，当然谁都不情愿。

 

但堂本光一有备而来，因为堂本吉交代了他一个需要他去完成的任务，而这个任务需要堂本吉的身份证明，于是他手里握有堂本吉一直随身携带的那枚玉佩。而因为堂本吉突然离世，他还没有机会把完成任务之后需要归还给堂本吉的玉佩给他。不仅如此，他还有那家堂本吉交给他经营的酒吧的产权证明，还有自己这些年偷偷拷贝下来的产业的账单明细。

 

堂本光一跪坐在堂本刚的身侧，有些紧张的在腿上蹭了蹭手心上的汗——这是他长这么大第1次撒谎，就撒了这样一个弥天大谎，他很担心自己会被戳破，生死他都无所谓，但是被戳破了他就不能留在堂本刚身边。他这样的行为显然被堂本刚误会成了担心自己不被承认，坐在他身边的堂本刚握住他的手冲他笑了笑。

 

堂本光一瞬间就觉得自己充满了无限的勇气。

 

堂本光一此刻拿出来的证据看起来无懈可击，并且现在组内各个势力纷争，谁也不服谁，因此也并不能选出一个能与他抗衡的代表来，反而便宜了堂本光一，至少眼下他可以明正言顺的住在堂本组的大宅当中。

 

堂本光一的房间就被安排在堂本刚的院落当中，当晚堂本光一一个人待在房间的时候，堂本刚就来敲了他的门，手里拿着一件和式的睡衣。

 

“是我新做了还没穿的，我想你刚住进来总有不习惯的地方，这衣服软和，睡觉的时候穿会很舒服，所以拿来给你。”

 

堂本光一站在房间内，堂本刚看不见的那只手狠狠的攥成了拳头，他在梦里无数次的梦到堂本刚却从来不敢奢求着有一日他能站在堂本刚的面前，这样接受着他的关怀。

 

“谢谢太太。”

 

堂本刚笑起来，圆圆的脸上眼睛眯成一道月牙缝。

 

“以后就是一家人了，不用客气，吉桑信任你，我也会信任你。本来我是打算他离开之后就离开这里的，现在你放心，至少会待到你在这里站稳脚跟。”

 

堂本刚向前了一步压低了声音。

 

“你父亲没有公开过他的继承人一定有他的原因，他肯定也是想保护你的。”

 

堂本光一知道堂本刚误会了，他一定是以为自己是堂本吉的私生子。在眉眼上堂本光一的确与堂本吉有几分相似，又因为他一直把堂本吉当作自己的目标，有意无意的就会模仿对方的言行举止，这样就更加相似了。

 

堂本光一抿了抿唇，决定再撒一个谎。

 

“父亲离开……离开的有些突然，我心里不是滋味，太太也别太难过了。”

 

他适时的扮演了一个父亲离开的儿子的样子，本来看样子已经打算离开的堂本刚顿住了脚步，抬起手的时候纤细白皙的手臂就从黑色的丧服里露出来，他轻轻的揉了揉堂本光一的脑袋。

 

“第一次见到光一君的时候你才十多岁呢，一转眼都变成大人了。你放心，为了你父亲的遗愿和你能站稳脚步，我也会化悲伤为力量，努力的站起来的。”

 

于是堂本光一就借着这件事情，有了很多和堂本刚接触的机会，对方会给他准备一日三餐，会帮他整理需要看的文件，两人也有了很多聊天的机会。

 

虽然话题大多围绕着堂本吉，但是也让两个人的关系变得亲近起来。

 

“他是个很好很温柔的人。”

 

堂本光一看文件的时候坐在房门外，而堂本刚坐在离他不远的院子里的躺椅上，捧着一杯凉酒小口小口的喝。

 

“虽然不知道其他人怎么看他，但在我心里，他是个很好的人。”

 

堂本刚依旧执着的穿着丧服，一身黑色的布料几乎要将他吞噬进去，他坐在那里瘦瘦小小的，因为醉酒脸上有了潮红，却还是一口一口的喝。

 

“光一，他是我的家。”

 

堂本光一手里的文件夹已经很久没被翻动了，他看着堂本刚的这副模样，嘴唇动了动却不知道该说什么。直到对方醉的酒杯都落在地上，他才站起身打算将他抱回房间。

 

他站在躺椅旁边弯下腰的时候，堂本刚突然睁开了眼睛，让他有那么一瞬觉得自己被窥视到了内心。

 

冰凉的手指触碰在他的脸颊上。

 

“吉桑……”

 

语气像是夹杂了哭腔，堂本光一把对方横抱起来抱回到原本堂本吉和堂本刚的房间里，小心翼翼的把对方放在床铺之上。

 

他跪坐在床铺边，看着醉酒之后迷迷糊糊的堂本刚，鬼使神差问了一句你爱我吗？

 

堂本刚皱着眉头露出似乎很愧疚的表情来。

 

“要是我爱你就好了，对……对不起……”

 

堂本光一是瞬间感觉到自己的心跳猛烈的跳动起来，他一直以为堂本刚的难过和痛不欲生都来自于爱人的离世，在此刻他才获得了真正的真相。堂本刚的痛苦有很大一部分来自于愧疚。

 

他并不爱堂本吉。

 

堂本光一此刻的内心充满了兴奋和喜悦，他甚至都不知道这种喜悦到底来自于哪里，他的目光注视着堂本刚柔软泛着水光的嘴唇，终究是忍耐不住亲吻了上去。

 

“刚，让我抱你好不好？”

 

陷在一身黑色丧服中的堂本刚脸颊绯红，抬起手臂环住了堂本光一的脖子，语气黏糊糊的叫了一声吉桑。

 

堂本光一的手扯开了丧服的一代。

 

被当做替身也好，只是醉酒之后的意乱情迷也好，他想抱他。

 

想的快要疯掉了。

tbc.


End file.
